Poisoned is my Love
by emigurl104
Summary: Rin is out walking one day and sees flowers of course she must pick them for her lord and begins. When something becomes wrong once she pricked her wrist on a thhron from a rare and beautiful flower she becomes different. Will Sesshoumaru save her in time


Well. This is like random umm this is my first story so be " semi-nice" you can still flame me but with GOOD CRITISCM. Umm InuYasha doesn't belong to me probably never will even in my somewhat demented dreams… that's really depressing sniff sniff Without further ado (is that how you spell it?) **_POSIONED is my LOVE_**!

**_POSIONED is my LOVE: CHAPTER!_**

Gentle footsteps caressed the ground as Rin walked around. She was going to the springs because her party had been walking for four days and you would feel dirty too. As she skipped through the clearing, she thought about how beautiful Sesshoumaru-sama was. _Oh if only I was not human, then maybe he would like me. _She stopped to gather some flower and inwardly sighed _Its already been eight years since we defeated Naraku…. Oh that is right my eighteenth day of birth is coming up soon! _As Rin crouched down to gather a pretty group of flowers, she felt a prick on her palm then a sudden pain on her wrist. Rin of course being so memorized by picking flowers didn't even notice blood starting to flow down her wrist. Opening her hand she found a beautiful flower she had never seen before " I have to show this to Sesshoumaru-sama!" she spoke. Giddy with the sight of her lord accepting her flower and then kissing her soft li--- Rin blushed furiously. _What is wrong with me I am starting to think like that monk who traveled with InuYasha,_ toughing her cheeks to clam the blush. When Rin tried to get up and left she felt an intense pain in her wrist. Looking down gasping was a huge cut where the thorn of the flower had pricked her flowed a stream of blood. " Ouch I have hurt my wrist! Damn it all I have no supplies!" Rin cursed at herself. Thinking to tell Sesshoumaru-sama Rin started to stagger in the direction of their camp. Suddenly she turned away from the camp " No I will not trouble Sesshoumaru-sama with a simple cut" Rin convinced herself with a determined tone. _I will just wash it in the spring and wrap it with kimono _she thought. Walking towards the springs she buckled in pain, gasping she looked at her wrist. A sense of panic went through Rin's mind as she looked. Her wrist that was once fleshy and pale was now turning a sickly green where the cut was. Looking around desperately, she searched for anything to calm the wound. Finding nothing she turned quickly and started running to the springs. Pain ripped through her body, Rin did not know why a simple cut could do this. Rin was running faster and faster, her body had started to run on its own. Finally, her exhausted body hit the cool waters of the springs. Carefully, Rin pulled her wrist out of her other hands grasp. Quietly, gasping she looked closer, her wrist was still a sickly green but it was spreading to her hand. Tears pricked at her eyes as she tore of a piece of kimono to wrap the cut. If one were to look at the scene from afar, it was well heartbreaking. Rin was standing in the water waist deep, tears now flowing down her face, deep confusion etched in her expression. " What is wrong with me?" she questioned herself. As on que Rin's body rocked with pain. She whispered " Sesshoumaru-sama". Rin tried to pull her body out of the water , but to no avil she fell. Head first into the water she fell , crying pout in pain as she hit her head on a rock. Flailing her arms as she resurfaced only to be pulled back under , her body was to weak from the blood loss. Feeling herself start to fade in and out of darkness Rin used all her stregh and screamed " Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Unknown to Rin Sesshoumaru was already speeding to her, Rin felt the warms arms of darkness and then nothing.

HEEHEEE sorry that was a bit dark but it has to be for my faboulus story to take center. So PLZ R&R for me innocent eyes Press the sexxi button over there to make giggle!


End file.
